Użytkownik:Cleopatera/brudnopis7
Galeria Passion ( z angielskiego. Galeria Pasji) Kucyk Ziemski z skromnej rodziny niepochodzący z wyższych sfer. Ojciec Passion Art i Mąż Great Work World ( Great work of the World). Urodzony w Filadelfi.Syn Hot Summer i Nina. Przyjaciel Nuny i Helberta. Rolnik i Gospodarz gospodarstwa rolnego. Nigdy nie odkrył swojego przeznaczenia. Zginął wraz z Nuną podczas prac na polu. Pochodzenie Jego pochodzenie wywodzi się z zwyczajnych kucyków ziemskich. Jego dziadkowie, babcie i pradziadkowie i prababcie pochodzili z odległych stron świata. Jest kucykiem ziemskim z wyjątkowym drzewem genealogicznym. Powstanie Został stworzony z myślą o Passion Art. Osobowość Zalety Spokój Jest spokojnym ojcem i mężem. Ceni spokój czego nie znosi hałasu. Opanowanie Jest opanowany we wszystkim co robi. Dobry umiar i odpowiedzialność to podstawa. Cierpliwość Jest cierpliwy co do gadatliwych. Poczeka aż się wygadają. Pracowitość Jest pracowitym kucykiem ziemskim. Nie lubi lenistwa. Serdeczność Jest serdeczny dla wszystkich co może być jego piętą Achilesową. Zrozumienie Zrozumie każdego pod względem sytuacji jak i osobowości. Nieśmiały Jest nieśmiały do klaczy. Poważny Jest poważnym ogierem. Wady Nie towarzyski Nie lubi towarzystwa. Lubi ciszę, grono rodziny i spokój. Upartość Jest najbardziej upartym ziemskim kucykiem. Przemądrzały i Zarozumiały Bywa chwilami przemądrzały i Zarozumiały. Wygląd Umaszczenie Posiada kremowe umaszczenie swojego ciała. Sierść Posiada delikatną lekko poniszczoną pracą sierść. Grzywa Posiada 3 barwną grzywę w kolorach ( czerwony, żółty, czereśniowy). Jego grzywa jest wygięta do tyłu. Ogon Posiada 3 barwną grzywę w kolorach ( czerwony, żółty, czereśniowy). Jego ogon zawiera charakterystyczne 2 ślimaki. Oczy Odziedziczył po matce szafirowe oczy które przekazał córce. Kopyta Jego kopyta są pomarańczowe. Znaczek Nie posiada ponieważ przed śmiercią nie odkrył swojego przeznaczenia. Nie wiemy czy gdyby nie umarł by go odkrył. Historia Fillydelphia Urodzony na obszerzach Filadelfi na farmie warzyw. Jego ojciec był rolnikiem hodującym ziemniaki, a matka hodująca buraki. Urodził się jako 2 potomek. Przed nim była siostra Honorata.Bardzo ja lubił. Kiedy rodzice pracowali ona przejęła podczas ich pracy nad nim opiekę. Kiedy podrósł i wyruszył do szkoły był strasznie podniecony. Pierwsze dni mijały i mały źrebak opowiadał rodzicom i siostrze o szkole.Mijały miesiące a on przyszedł zawiedziony. Wszyscy mieli znaczek a on nie. Rodzice i siostra pocieszali że kiedyś otrzyma znaczek. Podrósł do młodzieńczego wieku skończył szkołę i wyruszył do Manehattanu szukać szczęścia. Manehattan W Manehatanie życie nie płynęło tak wesoło. Trudne kucyki i nie zrozumiane przez niego wywyższanie się rasą. O co caman? Los sprawił że dostał pracę za którą dostawał skromne wynagrodzenie. Nie wystarczyło się opłacić i wtedy poznał ją Great Work World. Piękną jednorożkę która poprosiła swojego ojca by go u siebie zatrudnił w roli piekarza. Jej ojciec niemiło go powitał ale przyjął. Nauczywszy się podstaw piekarza zaczął piec podstawowe wypieki. Zarabiał 2 krotnie i przynosił piekarni zyski. Zaczął wreszcie ojciec Honoraty cenić i dał mu wyższe stanowisko aż dorobił się szefostwa. Po roku wzięli ślub w Canterlocie i tam zamieszkali. Canterlot Canterlot miasto magicznych jednorożców i miłości. Tam pobrali się w skromnym kościółku i po 3 latach urodziła się im córka a po 2 latach po niej syn. Wychowywali swoje dzieci na godnych obywateli. Po dorobku postanowił powrócić do filadelfi i tam umrzeć na stare lata Smutne zakończenie Nikt by się nie spodziewał że ojciec umrze tak szybko. Nuna opiekunka dzieci przychodziła dziennie by nimi się opiekować. Pracował na farmie a żona piekła placki. W pewnym momencie maszyna która segregowała zaczęła dziwnie buczeć. Podszedł do maszyny i sprawdzał pod spodem co jest przyczyną. Nie zauważył że z maszyny zaczyna dym się unosić tak jakby się zaczęło w środku palić. Zakrztusił się i próbował wyłączyć maszynę. Wyłączył ale na ugaszenie nie zdążył pożar rozpowszechnił się wokół niego . Słysząc rozpaczliwe krzyki gospodarza Nuna ruszyła z pomocą zostawiając dzieci pod opieką matki. zginęła w płomieniach razem z nim a matka do końca życia wychowując dzieci miała uraz że przez niej maż zginął. Relacje Rodzina Swoja rodzinę ceni jako najważniejszych osób i bardzo ich szanuje. Relacje Znajomi *Jego znajomą była Nuna i sąsiad Helbert Relacje Przyjaciele *Nuna *Helbert *Bonifacy Przezwiska *Gal *Galek Zdanie Na temat stylu ubierania Każdy kucyk powinien być ubrany skromnie. Lubi *Słońce *Deszcz *Przyrodę *Warzywa i Owoce *Słodycze Nie Lubi *Kwaśnych rzeczy *Głośnej muzyki Umiejętności *Zbieranie *Segregowanie *Pieczenie *Magia Zainteresowania *Przyroda *Sztuka *Historia *Magia Pragnienia *Gospodarstwo i Firma zajmująca się przetworami oraz piekarnia Obawy *Pożar *Bankructwo *Rozstanie z żoną *Śmierć któregoś z członków Cytaty ,, Samo się nic nie zrobi Przypisy Obrazy greatworkworldby_cleo.png|pomysl uz_great_work_world_by_cleo.png|znaczek